ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Clear Card Arc Chapter 8
Chapter 8 is the eighth chapter of the manga Clear Card Arc, forming part of Volume 2. Synopsis Picking up from the previous chapter, Sakura's teacher asks what is wrong. Sakura whispers to Tomoyo that something strange is happening outside again, so Tomoyo stands and makes the excuse that Sakura doesn't seem to be feeling very well, and asks to accompany Sakura to the nurses office. Sakura apologizes to Tomoyo and proceeds to tell her what she saw happening outside, and deduces that it is probably another new card. Tomoyo, visibly excited, pulls out another costume for Sakura, and once again no one is around. She chooses to enclose the moving trees with Siege, and when she realizes the trees are trying to escape, she orders Siege to soften its form. She proceeds to use Aqua to clear a path and secures the new card, Action. Tomoyo is disappointed because while Sakura was in Siege, Tomoyo couldn't film her as she was surrounded my magic. Later on Sakura talks with Yue and Kero about the new cards she's captured. She says that even though no one was around to see her, the trees didn't go back to their places after the card was secured and she had to use the Action card to move them back. Yue asks what exactly the card can do, and Sakura explains and demonstrates that it moves things. Kero wonders what use the card could be, and Sakura mentions it would make carrying bowls easier. Yue once again states that he can't sense any magic, but when she uses the key she uses some power. After changing back into Yukito, Yukito notes that the tea is cold and offers to make some more. Sakura offers to help, and goes with him. She receives a phone call from Syaoran, who asks her if she's safe. She reassures him that she's fine, and he asks what Yue thought of the new card. She answers that it's the same as usual, with no trace of magic, and she also says she hasn't received a reply from Eriol. She says that even though she doesn't understand, she will continue to do her best and focus on the things in front of her. Syaoran praises her, and after a bit of flustered talk, she asks if she can make him lunch. After telling her that he would like that, he then proceeds to tell her that if anything should arise, to call him regardless of the time. After ending their call, Syaoran looks to the floating orbs on his board. In comparison to chapter five where there were three, there is now five, the same number of cards Sakura has captured. Characters People= Sakura Clear Manga Thumb.png|Sakura Kinomoto|link=Sakura Kinomoto Tomoyo Clear Manga Thumb.png|Tomoyo Daidouji|link=Tomoyo Daidouji Akiho Clear Manga Thumb.png|Akiho Shinomoto|link=Akiho Shinomoto Chiharu Clear Thumb.png|Chiharu Mihara|link=Chiharu Mihara Yukito Clear Manga Thumb.png|Yukito Tsukishiro|link=Yukito Tsukishiro Syaoran Clear Manga Thumb.png|Syaoran Li|link=Syaoran Li |-|Guardians= Kero Clear Manga Thumb.png|Kero (Cerberus)|link=Cerberus Yue Clear Manga Thumb.png|Yue|link=Yue Featured Cards Clear Cards= ClearAction.jpg|Action (Debut) ClearGale.jpg|Gale ClearSiege.jpgSiege ClearAqua.jpg|Aqua |-|Cards Used= ClearSiege.jpg|Siege ClearAqua.jpg|Aqua ClearAction.jpg|Action |-|Cards Sealed= ClearAction.jpg|Action Featured Costumes Battle Costumes= Chinese-Style Lotus Flower Pattern Dress.png|Pastel Lotus Costume|link=Pastel Lotus Costume Navigation